Two Girls One Guy
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: What happens when CJ decides to return? Will she be friends with Mordecai or something else? Wait Mordecai already has a girlfriend and its Margaret... CJ x Mordecai Margaret x Mordecai who will prevail Give it more than one chapter please! :}
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the many stories I will post you guys tell me which are good and which aren't also if I should continue them or not so please Review tell me what you think...**

CJ had woken up to the sound of the radio and was now drinking a cup of coffee. It had been only been a year ago that she found someone who seemed to actually like she could form a strong relationship with but he broke her heart. It still hurt her but she decided it was time to let go. It was decided, she was heading back home. Although she was afraid she'd bump into him one day, she had to let that fear go as well as her feelings for him. So she was going to face it instead of run from was the only way she could forget.

* * *

Mordecai was lying on his bed thinking of his now new girlfriend, Margaret. He never thought this day would come, it was a dream come true. His thoughts were interrupted by Benson's yelling coming from outside. Mordecai decided he'd give Margaret a visit after all it was his free day and he wasn't planning on doing anything else. He decided it was a good day to walk so he took the long way, it was mostly because he needed to think of something to say, that way he wouldn't embarrass himself.

* * *

She had arrived and was now walking down the streets heading towards her old house. She had missed it actually, it was the only place that reminded her of all the good times, it would remind her of when her and her friends would have parties, the problem is it would also remind her of the bad times like her mother's death or her first heart-break.

* * *

Mordecai seemed to notice someone up ahead. He was sure he had seen her before but who was it. He headed towards her. It was her he couldn't believe his eyes after that day he thought he'd never see her again. He always regretted losing the strong friendship they both had. Maybe he could make it up was what was on his mind when he approached her and obviously she was shocked to see him.

"CJ! I can't believe it's actually you" he said sincerely

"Yeah me neither" she said quietly

"So how have you been?"

"Good. Listen I have to get back to my house now hope you dont mind. It was nice seeing you bye." She said quickly wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Hey wait! I need to talk to you maybe we could meet somewhere"

"Yeah sure when ever you want" she said uncomfortably

"Tomorrow maybe at 4 in the same place we met before remember" he said smiling

"Yeah...see you" she said with a small smile and then left

'Why did I even accept' she thought as she walked to her house.

'Maybe we can be friends again' Mordecai said to himself not knowing CJ still had feelings for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is crappy :( you have been warned! Read and Review anyways :)**

Mordecai arrived at the coffee shop still thinking about the previous conversation with CJ. He opened the door, stepping in, he felt something strange in the air like something had changed about the shop. He saw Margaret talking to Eileen. Margaret had a smile on her face while Eileen looked kind of sad but still happy for her.

Margaret noticed Mordecai walk she and walked towards him.

"Hey" she said giving him a hug

"Hey...umm so what were you guys talking about that made you so happy?" he said nervously

"Oh I was just telling Eileen the good news"

"What news?" he said confused

"I got accepted!" she said smiling

"You mean for college?" He said plainly

"Yeah aren't you happy for me?"

"Yeah of course it's just I wont get to see you that much anymore"

Her smile faded " You know we'll still have contact"

"Yeah I guess your right" he said faking a smile

"I'm leaving in a week"

"In a week? Why so soon" Mordecai said shocked

"It's the only time, if not now then who knows when. Right?"

"Right" he sighed

"So I decided to make plans tomorrow afternoon" She said smiling

"Tomorrow? At what time"

"At 3 maybe ?" she asked suspiciously

"Well...I was kind of going to see an old friend of mine"

"Oh really who?" she asked with a hint of jealousy and hurt

"Doesn't matter who. I could just tell her we can meet some other day"

"So it's a her huh?" she asked her jealousy rising

"Yeah" he said realizing his mistake " but we're just friends" he added quickly

"Okay what if we meet in the morning and then you can meet your little friend" she said loosening up

"That sounds great...Oh wait I have to work tomorrow" he said

"Fine then after your little meeting" she said getting annoyed

"That's perfect" he said giving her a smile

"See you tomorrow I guess"

"See you" he said before leaving and heading back to the park

CJ was finally at her house. She was neatly putting everything were they belonged. As she was packing she found her old diary, she opened it up and began to read.

_Dear diary,_

_Well I'm not really into this diary kind of thing but I decided to try it out one of my friends told me that it would help me release some kept in emotions. I'm not sure what she meant but I guess ill give it a try. Today I met this one guy he was amazing we went everywhere together. It was the most fun I've had in years, before the break up at least. Anyways at the end of the day he asked me to go to a movie with him. I totally said yes it was so adorable._

_~CJ_

'That was pathetic of me' she said to herself. She turned the page to see the next entry

_Dear diary,_

_Ugh I can't believe I actually thought he liked me like. No one could like everyone just has to play with my stupid emotions. I wish I could just crush him and that stupid girl too, but that wouldn't solve anything. He eventually explained everything to me but I just couldn't be his friend after what he did._

_~CJ_

' I'm not over him yet sadly' she sighed and flipped the page to view the last entry

_Dear diary,_

_I decided to leave the city for a while. I told my friends they told me it would be for the best I was kind of expecting more from them but that didn't happen, so now I'm leaving you here. Yes I know you're not real and you wont care you're just the only one that actually listens. Anyways see you when I come back._

_~CJ_

'Leaving didn't solve anything' She set the book down and decided to watch some T.V. to clear her mind for a bit and then she remembered about the meeting with Mordecai.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mordecai got back to the park all he could think about was Margaret leaving. He knew it was her dream to finish college and finally get her job in journalism but he would miss her(that sounded so corny). He decided to get his mind off of that but Rigby decided to question him at the moment.

"So how did it go?" Rigby said

"Why do you want to know everything I do?"

"I'm just being a friend"

"Yeah right ,it's more like being nosy"

" Yeah yeah either way I want to know"

Knowing he wouldn't stop bugging he told him everything.

"You saw CJ?" Rigby asked surprised

"Yeah...It's not a big deal though"

"So do you like her?"

"What?" Mordecai said slightly confused

"You know what I mean"

"Of course not dude! I'm dating Margaret!" he said punching Rigby in the arm

"Ow! Jeez I'm sorry man I forgot"

"How could you forget?"

"Because I thought it would never happen"

"Whatever see you later"

Television didn't help CJ at all she kept thinking about the meeting and Mordecai. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? She kept asking herself questions about the next day that before she knew it was already past eight. She headed towards bed and fell asleep to have a Kind of great but torturing dream.

The day has come only a few more hours until she sees his face again. Her heart told her she couldn't wait while her head told her to not even go. Eventually she decided to go because she didn't want to seem rude.

After a long day working at the park it was finally time he started heading out the door but again Rigby wanted to play detective.

"Where you going?"

"Again with your questions" he said rolling his eyes

"Hey I just want to know if Margaret calls"

"I rather not tell you"

"Fine I'll just tell her your out with CJ"

"She already knows"

"And she's not Jealous"

"Well she doesn't know its CJ" he said nervously

"Oh...Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Fine I'm going to see CJ"

"So you do like her"

"No! Well as a friend"

"Sure" Rigby said sarcastically

"Yeah well whatever" he walked out the door finally.

CJ was deciding on what to wear. 'I don't want to seem to fancy because then hell think I care but I dont want to look sloppy either' As she was looking through her closet she found the outfit she had worn the last time she saw him. She decided not to wear it since it brought back a lot of memories. Although she did decide on wearing the shirt since everything in her closet was either too girly or too boyish .She picked out a random pair of pants and finally headed to the restaurant where she first met him.

As she walked closer she saw that Mordecai had already arrived. She took a deep breath and entered the restaurant.

"Hey" She said with a small wave

"Hey"

"How long have you've been here?"

"Oh I just got here"

"Oh"

"So...How have you been?"

"Great...How about you" she said lying

"Well I've been better"

"What do you mean?" she asked curious

"Well...Nevermind its nothing to worry about"

"Just tell me"

"Well my girlfriend is leaving for college and I wont get to see her for a long time and I'm just kind of sad I guess"

"Oh" she said, her heart being sad while her mind was telling her 'who cares'

"Yeah"

"Well if it makes you feel any better I can keep you company"

"Yeah I guess you could" he said laughing nervously

'What do I say now?' "So what exactly were you going to tell me?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot...So maybe if you want though do you want to be friends again?" he said nervously

CJ had to think it through for a while but eventually her heart won the race against her mind and she said yes

"Great! So want to leave this dump and go somewhere else" Mordecai said a little too excitedly

CJ suggested they take a walk in the park but it ended being a roll in the park. They saw some 'friends' skating and automatically they both had the same idea.

"You do know I suck at skating Right?" CJ said warning him

"Hey don't worry I'll help you" Mordecai said making her feel better

"Okay but I warned you" she said before putting on her pair of roller skates

Just like CJ had said before she sucked at roller skating so every time she would try to get back on her feet she would eventually fall back down. Mordecai was actually really nice about it every time she'd fall he would help her up. He wouldn't even laugh at her, maybe a few chuckles but nothing extreme.

By the end of the evening they were exhausted and laughing non stop. CJ thought she would never have fun like this again, especially not with him.

"So did you have fun?" Mordecai said all of a sudden

"Actually I did" she said smiling

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry about what?" she asked confused

"About that mess"

"Oh come on that was like a year ago. Anything you did is in the past now. I forgave you a long time ago" she said trying to sound as honest as possible but in reality she hadn't forgave him just yet.

"Really?"

"Positive"

"Oh Crap!" he said remembering his plans with Margaret." I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" he said smiling

"Tomorrow" she said agreeing before Mordecai left.

CJ was left at the park alone but happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyllo everyone I'm just going to tell you I might not update for a couple of weeks Sorry ill try to update as soon as possible though. Remember Read and Review.**

Mordecai arrived at Margaret apartment, it was late but he was there. He knocked on the door but there was no answer he checked his watch again it was eight exactly. 'Man how could I forgot' he thought to himself. He tried knocking again same but there still was no answer. Mordecai felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he quickly turned around. The person that had tapped him was one of Margaret's neighbors, Mordecai had seen her before.

"Excuse me sir, but the fellow lady in there left just a few minutes ago." , the woman said kindly.

"Oh really? Do you happen to know where she went?"

"She told me she was heading to a park."

"Thanks." he said, as he ran out.

Meanwhile at the park...

Rigby heard a knock at the door, at first he had thought it was Mordecai but he wouldn't knock. He reluctantly got off the couch and headed towards the door. He got a glimpse of red and immediately he knew it was Margaret. He opened the door.

"Margaret, aren't you supposed to be with Mordecai by now?" He asked surprised she was even here

"I thought he was here since its already so late. His meeting with that girl was four hours ago." she mentioned suspiciously.

Rigby immediately remembered about Mordecai's meeting with CJ.'He didn't forget. Did he?' Rigby told himself

"Rigby are you okay? You blanked out, what where you thinking about?"

"Oh it's nothing Mordecai will probably get here any second." Rigby said unknowingly

"Mind if I come in?" she said

"No" he said moving out-of-the-way so she can step in.

For the 15 minutes they waited it was pure silence, so when they finally heard a knock on the door they were startled. Margaret quickly headed towards the door and when she opened she was glad to see Mordecai but then she was mad because he would rather of spent time with his "friend" then with his girlfriend. Mordecai quickly noticed this and immediately tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time before I knew it, it was past 7..." He stumbled with his words until Margaret interrupted.

"Its okay, as long as you're here."she said half lying.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No... Come on lets just go." she said grabbing him.

"Okay" he said and followed her," You're not mad are you?"

"I'm not mad I'm upset. There's a difference." She said as calmly as she possibly could, "So did you have fun?"

"Umm...I guess." He answered surprised by her question," Why do you ask?"

Margaret smiled," Well, then you don't have to worry about not having fun with me!"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's a surprise" she said smiling.

Mordecai could see all kinds of light flashing on and off as they got closer. He noticed Margaret hadn't stopped smiling since they had started heading towards this surprise place. Eventually when they arrived Mordecai had already found out were they were going.

"Are you surprised?" Margaret said with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Well kind of." he said faking a smile.

"Kind of?" Her smile disappeared.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I just figured out where we were going a few minutes ago." He added quickly.

"Oh yeah I guess I would've figured it out too." She said embarrassed.

"Lets go." he said smiling and taking her hand.

Margaret softened up and tried to enjoy his company without thinking about that other girl he had spent so much time with. She had managed to forget about her but eventually her head would always go back to her.'Who is she?' she told herself once when they were eating an Ice Cream cone. She came to the conclusion that if she didn't ask him what he did or who he did it with her mind would keep wondering, so she did it. She asked him.

"Mordecai, can I ask you something?" she asked

"Umm... yeah why not." he said afraid it would be about his meeting. Unfortunately, soon he would find out that it was.

"What did you do with that girl?"

He rubbed the back of his head,"You know talk." he said half lying.

"For four hours?" she said not believing him.

"Well...umm we just hung out you know like friends." he replied nervously.

Mordecai was nervous, he didn't know why. They hadn't done anything wrong, after all they were just friends.

"Oh. As friends only. Right." she said embarrassed she had thought something else. Mordecai would never do anything to hurt her after all he had waited for her."Sorry about that. It was a stupid question."

" It's fine." he said and then it went quiet.

"Well I think we should be going now. It's getting really late."

"Yeah, I guess if you want." he said disappointed.

Mordecai arrived at the park confused and emotionless. Rigby quickly noticed that something was wrong with his friend but he didn't know how to help him. If he tried he would probably end up saying something stupid but if he didn't try he would seem like a bad friend. Fortunately Rigby did have to decide because Mordecai actually asked him for advice. Rigby was caught off guard he would have never thought that Mordecai would ever ask him for advice.

"Are you feeling Okay Mordecai?" Rigby said jokingly but concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well... you're asking me for advice."

"You're right... it just has been a long day, I guess." he said coolly.

"Did something happen at your date?"

"No everything went fine."

"Then I don't know what to tell you. Sorry man but your on your own on this one." Rigby said before heading upstairs for the night.

Mordecai was left in the living room alone. He was thinking about his date with Margaret and then he suddenly found himself thinking about how fun it had been with CJ. He quickly wiped those thoughts from his head but he couldn't, whenever he was with CJ his mood was always lightened and he forgot about everything but when he was with Margaret he was tense and always thinking about her departure.'What is wrong with me?' Mordecai asked himself. He took a deep breath and decided it was time to catch some Z's.


	5. Chapter 5

Margaret lay in her bed the next morning. She wasn't sure what had happened the night before. Although it seemed to be perfect, it was far from that. Margaret looked at the time, she was going to be late. She quickly got up from her bed to get ready for work once again. She was about to leave but then she remembered something. On her desk there were two tickets to a movie, she snatched them and shoved them in her purse. Finally knowing she hadn't forgotten anything else she left.

The rest of the day was a drag, time seemed to go by slower. Margaret spent the whole day deciding if she should actually go to the movie with Mordecai or just pretend she didn't have the tickets or maybe she could go see the movie with Eileen instead. Eileen tried to talk to her a few times but all Margaret would say was 'Its nothing' and smile weakly. Margaret didn't want to stress Eileen out so she tried pushing her away as much as possible. Eventually Eileen gave up, leaving Margaret in her dismay.

Eileen, who wasn't going to buy anything Margaret said, had to find out what was bothering her friend. The first thing that came to her mind was Margaret's current relationship with Mordecai. 'Maybe it's stressing her out' she thought, so she went to do some investigating after work. First she needed to talk to Mordecai maybe he could tell her something, then she would go to Rigby if everything Mordecai said didn't really sound believable.

She entered the park and up ahead she could see the house they lived. Before she even got to the house she was interrupted by Benson, who told her Mordecai nor Rigby were in the park. After asking him if he knew where they were,he told her there were visiting a girl, she left. As she left the park many things rushed through her head but she had no idea what was going on. She finally came to the conclusion they were visiting Margaret, so she headed to her department. unfortunately the only thing Eileen managed to do was make Margaret suspicious. Quickly Margaret got her friend and headed back to the park to do some investigation.

Rigby barely knew CJ but right away he knew why Mordecai was into her. She was fun, not that Margaret wasn't, but there were so many qualities CJ had that Margaret didn't. CJ would always straight up say it if something bothered her unlike Margaret who hid a lot of her emotions, it took her a long time to figure she liked Mordecai, well that is if she really does like him. It's not that Rigby didn't believe Margaret liked Mordecai, correction it was totally that. The only reason he didn't tell Mordecai what he thought about his relationship with Margaret was because he had waited so long and he didn't want to ruin it for him after all he was happy. Right?

Mordecai, CJ and Rigby all rushed to the food court, starving from not having had breakfast. CJ turned back and smiled at Mordecai, he gave a confused look and then smiled back. CJ turned back blushing from embarrassment, which Rigby spotted and replied with a smirk. CJ quickly excused herself walking rapidly out of sight. She tried to slow her breathing trying to prevent a panic attack. She wondered if Rigby knew about her true feelings towards Mordecai. Eventually she pulled herself together and headed back to the line but unfortunately she had to head to the back of the line due to some people complaining. This caused minor teasing from Mordecai and Rigby, but quickly pushed them away and thought about what had happened back at the line.

Mordecai and Rigby didn't want to leave just yet but Benson had told them that if they weren't back by sunset they wouldn't hear the last of it. They quickly said goodbye to CJ and headed back to the park. Halfway there Rigby started annoyingly teasing Mordecai about his relationship with CJ. Mordecai tried to ignore his friend, but eventually ended up punching him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rigby said rubbing his arm.

"You wouldn't shut up." he replied

"I'm just telling you what I see." Rigby said beginning to start teasing Mordecai again.

"Whatever." Mordecai replied rolling his eyes.

Just when Rigby was about to start saying something again he saw a flash of red,"Hey is that Margaret?" he said squinting to get a look.

Mordecai approached the park before he said anything,"Margaret? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Oh just wanted to come visit you? Where were you?" she said as calmly as possible.

"Um just out here with my bud. Right Rigs?" Mordecai said nervously.

"Weren't we with..." he was cut off by a sudden pain on the right side of his leg,"I mean yeah just me and my buddy." Rigby said unnaturally.

"Oh cool well see you later." Margaret said before rushing off, dragging her friend next to her.

Mordecai let out a sigh of relief but was left wondering what Margaret was really here for, she was clearly lying. They went inside after a while Mordecai heading up to the room while Rigby stayed downstairs knowing once again that his friend needed some time alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay another chapter is finally up I hope you like. P.S. Sorry I had you waiting writers block, school, and Internet problems got in the way. Well enjoy Read and Review. :)**

Margaret dragged Eileen into her apartment. She urged her to sit down and shut the door. Eileen knew this had to do with Mordecai. Obviously she hadn't believed him. Eileen asked if everything was alright and then that's when Margaret explained everything. Since the day her and Mordecai started dating until now. She told her, her worries and what she didn't want to believe but knew was true or at least partly true.

Eileen stayed silent for a few moments after Margaret was finished. She cocked her head to the side and gave her a weird expression. Margaret gave her a confused look and then finally asked "So what do you think I should do?". Eileen took a deep breath-taking everything in before telling her friend anything she thought.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Eileen finally managed to say.

"What do you mean? Tell him what?" Margaret said unknowingly.

"Tell him how you feel."

" Oh, so you're saying I should just go up to him and say ' Mordecai well I think your like going out with this one girl and I don't want you to see her anymore'." she said giving Eileen a disapproving look.

"Look I know that I don't have the most experience in these kinds of stuff but telling him the truth is all that's going to work right now."

"Well, I guess your right but what if..."

"Just tell him." Eileen said interrupting Margaret.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him right now."

After a while Mordecai returned to the living room deciding to play some video games with Rigby. It did help him keep his mind off of things for a while but then Rigby asked him an unexpected question.

"So why didn't you tell her the truth?" he asked while still keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about?" Mordecai said avoiding the subject.

"Right." Rigby said rolling his eyes.

"So that's it, you're not going to whine about it or keep pushing it." Mordecai said after the game ended.

"Actually no, I'm not." Rigby said convincingly.

"You're just gonna leave it at that." Mordecai said in disbelief.

"Yep. See ya later dude I'll be up in the room if you need me." He finished.

'I don't believe it.' Mordecai said to himself before he started another round of the game.

He had played for no more than an hour when he heard a knock on the door. He got up from the couch lazily and headed towards the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Margaret standing there. Lacking any sort of logic at the moment he shut the door on her. Once he had realized what he had done, he opened the door, to a much more annoyed Margaret and let her in.

"Sit down." he said gesturing for her to sit down.

"Sure." she said clearly still irritated.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I just didn't expect to see you and I-"

"I didn't come here to talk about that." She said cutting him off.

"Oh... Right. Why did you come?"

"Mordecai, tell me the truth. Are you seeing another girl?" Margaret said.

"Well, yes. I told you though. Right?" he said nervously.

"Yes, but I didn't mean it in that way. I meant...As in...like dating." she finally said.

"No." he said firmly.

"You're not lying right?" she asked still unsure.

"Of course not." he said, having to think about it this time.

"Okay that's all I needed to know." she said confidently, while reaching out for a hug.

"Why do you ask?" Mordecai asked suddenly pulling away from their embrace.

"I just needed to know. Bye Mordecai." she said, leaving before he could say anything.

Mordecai didn't chase after her, he was to busy thinking about everything else in the conversation. Why did he have to stop and think about certain stuff? He just wanted everything to be like it was before, before he found CJ again. What is it about her that made him think twice about his relationship with Margaret? He didn't know the answers to any of these questions but he knew he had to find out before his relationship with Margaret got any worse.

Mordecai heard the phone ring just before he was about to go up to sleep. It was an unknown number but he quickly realized it was CJ. He debated on whether or not to pick up the phone, but eventually he found himself answering and then it was too late.

"CJ?" Mordecai answered.

"Mordecai, hey sorry for calling this late but I forgot to tell you if maybe you could come to my birthday party this weekend." CJ said nervously, biting her lip when she finished.

"Umm...I'm not sure." Mordecai unenthusiastically

"Oh, well, its okay, you probably have a lot of work to do anyways." she said sadly.

"It's not that it's just..." his voice trailed off.

"Your girlfriend." she finished for him.

"Well yes and no. I mean, well I don't know what I mean. I'm just really confused right now and I can't give you a straight answer. I hope you can understand that."

"I should have known..." she muttered under her breath," Well let me know when you're not in a situation where your jealous girlfriend doesn't even let you hang out with your friends." She said before hanging up.

Before Mordecai could say anything the call was cut off. He obviously knew she was hurt but she didn't have to react that way. The only thing he felt right now was confusion. Although CJ did manage to make him feel bad, he didn't appreciate what she had said about Margaret. Margaret didn't have any reason to be jealous and even if she did she would come tell him what was wrong. At least that's what he thought.

CJ still had her phone in her hands and she was sitting on the floor, her head on her knees.'Why did I do that?' she thought, 'Now he's gonna think I hate him and his girlfriend'. She thought about calling him back to apologize but decided against it was late after all and she didn't want to bother him. She headed towards her room thinking about him.

Why did she have to come back if she knew she would eventually find him and then eventually end up falling for him again?Why? She didn't understand herself. She knew Mordecai didn't like her and that he was deeply in love with Margaret then why did she keep trying ? Why did she feel as if she had a chance? She drifted off into a deep sleep with all the questions running through her head. And she had an unexpected dream.

_"Cloudy Jane, You know better." she heard a voice that sounded familiar._

_"Mom?" CJ said almost in tears._

_"Oh sweetie, that boy doesn't deserve you." her mother said bringing her in for a hug._

_"But I like him so much mom. He's the only one I've ever loved." she said with tears slipping down her face._

_"If you love him, then prove it to him the right way. Tell him how you feel. Fight for him." her mom told her._

_"I miss your advice so much, I miss everything about you mom."_

_" I do too. Just remember I love you and don't go down that path again darling."_

_"I wont I promise mom. I'll take your advice I'll do everything the right way."_

_"I know you will." she said giving a warm smile before disappearing._

CJ woke up searching everywhere looking to see if there was any trace of her mom. She knew it was impossible, her mother was dead and, unfortunately, no one could change that. She looked over at her clock it was 3 am . Knowing if she didn't do something she wouldn't go back to sleep, she went to the living room to get a glass of milk to drink. Once she was finished she decided to head back to her room and at least try to get some rest. Eventually she did but turns out she dosed off into another dream a more horrific dream or maybe more like a memory.

_"I hate you!" she yelled._

_"You know that's not true babe!" the boy said with a smirk._

_"Don't call me that!" she said in fury, losing control._

_"You know you love it." the boy said laughing._

_"I trusted you!"_

_"You still do. Now come back here and we'll kiss it all away."_

_"You're an idiot if you think I'm actually going back into your arms!" she said turning around to leave._

_"You ain't going anywhere, honey." he said grabbing her from her waist and pulling her towards him._

_"Let me go!" she said angrily._

_"You know that's not going to happen." he whispered in her ear._

_"Im leaving you and never coming back! So can you just let go!" she screamed._

_"Fine but don't come back crying to me when I tell them what you did, You little whore." he said._

CJ's eyes shot wide open, cold sweat was covering her entire body. It was a nightmare alright but a nightmare that was actually reality. In her dream she never saw his face it was a blur everything happened so quickly. She knew damn right who it was though and she never thought she would experience anything having to do with him ever again. She didn't know why she was having these dreams all of sudden but they had to be connected in some way, she just needed to figure out how.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is probably too short. Sorry about that anyways what do you think about this chapter? Remember Read and Review.**

CJ was still wondering about her dreams when she got a call. She ignored it the first couple of times but it kept ringing so she finally decided to pick it up. She looked at the number, it didn't look familiar.

"Hello" she said

"CJ its your father." the voice said.

"Dad! Where are you? Why didn't you use your cell phone?"

"I'll can't answer your questions right now honey. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?" she said unsure on what was happening with her father.

" I need you to take charge of the business."

"What?!" she said unable to hold the shock in, her dad loved the business and he would never give charge to his so-called irresponsible daughter.

"You heard me, I need to go on vacation and I don't want the business to sink so I'm putting you in charge, don't make me regret it CJ." He said seriously.

"Dont worry you can trust me dad." she said happily.

"Oh and about your party, I think you might have to cancel."

"Why?"

"Unless you can handle the job and your party, then there's no other option."

"I can handle it I know I can." CJ said in all honesty.

"Okay well I have to go sweety see you in a while."

"Bye dad."

"Bye."

CJ hung up the phone, worried about what her dad had gotten into. Ever since her mother's death her dad had become more distant he stopped calling her and when he did it was only to ask for a favor. She couldn't say no to him it was her father after all. All she could do was hope he would figure things out himself and just do what he asked her, so that's exactly what she did.

She was about to head to the club when she remembered about her conversation with Mordecai. Thats when she decided to apologize, she called him but there was no answer.' Damn it he's probably working by now.' she said to herself and then left to the club.

Mordecai was working just like CJ had assumed but his mind wasnt on work it was Margaret and CJ. He had started to have some weird feelings ever since he and CJ started hanging out again, but he couldn't explain them, he didn't know what they were, they were just there and there was no stopping them. He kept working trying to remove any remaining thoughts of the two girls.

Rigby watched his friend struggle mentally. He needed to know what was wrong with him but if he attempted to find out he would just get insulted. He tried to distract his friend from his thoughts but Mordecai would just shrug him off. Rigby had to figure something out and what better way then to seek out different sources. It was settled he would go see the main reasons Mordecai was acting so strangely, he would go see CJ and Margaret.

Work seemed to last forever mainly because Rigby was so anxious to go talk to the girls. 'Does CJ even work?' Rigby asked himself. They finally finished their work and as soon as they did Rigby left he didn't tell Mordecai because either way he would ignore him and go back to his mush of thoughts. He headed towards the coffee shop hoping to find Margaret. unfortunately she wasn't there so Rigby decided to ask Eileen, maybe she would know something.

"Eileen!" he called.

"Rigby?" she said surprised and happy to see him.

"Yeah its me. I need to talk to you." he told her.

"You do? About what?" she asked wondering what it was.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else."

"Okay let me just finish this up right away, it will only take a while." she said excitedly.

Eileen tried to finish everything as soon as possible. She wondered what Rigby wanted to talk to her about and why it had to be somewhere more private. She blushed thinking dreamily about it. As a matter of fact she was so love struck she actually dropped a few of her orders, which made more work for her. Thirty minutes passed and she still wasn't finished. She kept getting distracted but she finally managed to finish.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she said smiling.

"Umm weren't going to go somewhere else?" he said giving her and odd look.

"Oh right. Umm do you mind if we talk while we walk to my house."

"No lets just go." he said pulling her towards the door.

Once they were outside...

"So..." she said shyly.

"Why are you acting so weird?" he said oblivious to how she was feeling at this moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind...I just needed to ask you a question."

"Really? What is it?" she said her hopes rising.

"Do you know anything about Margaret and Mordecai's relationship.

Her heart sank,"Oh." she shifted awkwardly,"Well Margaret did say she was doubting her relationship with Mordecai, but that's all I know. Last night she told me she would go tell him how she felt and set things straight. Did she go?" Eileen said ignoring her sunken emotions.

"I'm guessing she did because this morning Mordecai woke up more confused than before."

"Do you think he's doubting their relationship?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to figure it out. Thanks for your help Eileen." he said smiling and giving her a wave before he left.

Eileen smiled back blushing stupidly. She walked the rest of the way home by herself with hope that one day he would like her back.

**I added some Rigleen at the end hehe I hope it was okay. So tell me what you thought and Ill upload another chapter as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! Another chapter! Read and Review Please :)**

Before heading back to the park Rigby decided to go talk to CJ but then he realized he had no idea where she lived. He couldn't call her, he didn't have her number either, but Mordecai did. He returned to the park. Rigby found Mordecai in the living room playing a video game, which really wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Mordecai." Rigby said, startling Mordecai.

"Oh its you. Where were you?" Mordecai asked returning to the game he was recently playing.

"Nowhere important. Hey can I ask you for something?" he said changing the subject.

"Depends. What is it?"

"A number?" Rigby replied trying not to sound suspicious.

"What do you mean a room number, a phone number?" he asked getting easily annoyed by the presence of his friend.

"Phone number."

"Whose phone number?" Mordecai said finishing the game and then turning towards Rigby.

"CJ's" Rigby replied but got nothing but laughs from Mordecai,"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but she doesn't like you that way." he said.

"Uh, what?" Rigby said in confusion.

"You know what I mean. If you're trying to hook up with someone try Eileen."

"What? I'm not trying to hook up with anyone! I was just going to ask her something." Rigby said annoyed at what the blue jay had said.

" 'Right'. Here have the number that way you'll see for yourself." he said laughing.

Rigby took the number rolling his eyes at him. 'Time to have a talk with CJ.' he said to himself. He dialed the number written in the paper when he knew no one was listening. No reply. He tried again, same response. He did this for a couple of times but there was no answer. He tried for the last time and this time someone picked up. It was quick, ' Hello' she answered, it was CJ Rigby could tell. 'Hello' Rigby answered back but was interrupted by,'Hold on...I got to go. Try calling later.' she hung up before Rigby could say anything else.

'What was that about?' Rigby thought to himself. He waited a few moments before trying to call again, he didn't have to though since the phone rang before he made up his mind.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey it's me Rigby." He said trying not to sound to obvious.

"Rigby? Hey? So what's up?" she said confused about why he had called her.

"I need to talk to you it's important."

"Umm... Ok. We can meet at my house." She said a little worried.

"Ok. I just need to know where that is."

"Okay." she said before giving him the address.

As soon as Rigby got the address he went straight to her house, one more interrogation to go, well kind of. He got lost a long the way even if she only lived about two blocks away from the park. Finally he arrived at her door, he had to knock a couple of times before she actually answered though. "Come in." she said smiling at him. Rigby entered the house it wasn't as big as he thought it would be but it looked pretty cozy everything was organized and clean unlike the house back at the park.

"So. What did you want to talk about?" she said in an unusual chirpy voice.

"Well... It's about you and Mordecai." Rigby said in response.

"Oh." she said trying to hold her smile but it didn't work.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine keep going." she said urging him to go on.

"I wanted to know... Do you like Mordecai?" Rigby said abruptly.

CJ's fake smile disappeared,"I..." her voice trailed off.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Rigby said awkwardly, he wasn't used to doing these kinds of things.

"Okay, fine I admit it I do but is it so wrong." CJ said irritated and stressed.

"No I guess not. You know I think Mordecai might return some of those feelings." Rigby said.

"But hes dating Margaret."

"I know, he's confused, I think." Rigby said unsure.

"Is that all."

"Yeah." he said heading towards the door.

"Wait, tell him I said sorry hell know what I'm talking about." she said before he left.

"Margaret. No! CJ! No! Margaret!" Mordecai found himself thinking. He was alone Rigby hadn't returned, everyone else headed back to their places, so all he could do was think. Maybe he should call Margaret he thought. Maybe I should go to CJ's party. He picked up the phone to call Margaret but found himself dialing CJ's number. She answered, he quickly hung up.'Why did I call her?' he said to himself."Why am I so confused?!" he said out loud in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

Confusion, the only thing Mordecai was feeling right now. He was getting a huge headache from all this thinking. Why couldn't he just make the right decision and stay with Margaret? Why was it so hard? He heard the front door opening, turning from where he was sitting, he saw Rigby enter the house.

"Where were you?" he said not really wanting to know," Oh, yeah, you where with CJ." he said with a smirk.

Rigby rolled his eyes," I'm not going to say I wasn't because I was." he said a small smirk growing on his face.

"Don't feel so bad it's not your fault you were born..." he started.

"Actually it didn't turn out how you think it did." he said lying.

"What?" Mordecai said, confused.

"Yep you heard me."

"So she didn't reject you?" Mordecai said looking at him for any hint that he was lying.

"Nope."

"Oh... Well... Hope it goes well... I guess." he said but didn't really mean it since he still couldn't believe it, " Are you sure?" Mordecai asked for reassurement.

"Yes."

"Oh." he said with an odd tone to his voice.

"Thats all."

"What do you mean?" Mordecai said.

"Oh nothing."

"Okay?"

It was getting awkward, it was a strange feeling. A feeling the two friends had not felt in a long time. It was time to break the silence, this was getting too weird.

"I was kidding!" Rigby said forcing a laugh.

Mordecai gave him a quick glare and then told him he knew all along and that Rigby was a horrible liar. Although most of it was true, deep inside he feared it might be true.

"Yeah." he said sarcastically," Either way I wouldn't date your love interest." he ended.

"Love interest? The only person I'm interested in is Margaret." he said defensively.

"Oh right I forgot." Rigby said lying once again before he headed to their room.

"Bye." he said forcefully.

'How many more days until Margaret leaves again?' Mordecai asked himself while he was brushing his teeth the next day.'Crap.' he thought dropping the tooth-brush in his hand. He rinsed his mouth rushing down the stairs to the phone. Once he was there he dialed Margaret phone number, it rang.

"Calling your 'lady friend'." A raspy voice said from behind.

Mordecai turned around to find Muscle Man sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Mordecai ignore him returning to his call, dialing the number again. He gave up when he had dialed for the fifth time.

"Maybe she would answer if you called her from your cellphone." Muscle Man said logically.

"Yeah." he replied heading up stairs.

"What's wrong with you?!" was the last thing Mordecai heard from him.

He searched his room, looking for his cellphone. Under the bed, the drawers, the closet even.'Where is it?' he asked himself,'Where's Rigby? Maybe he knows.'. As soon as he was about to leave the room Rigby entered.

"Oh hey, I was going to give-" he started but Mordecai snatched it out of his hand before he could finish."Okay?" he said while Mordecai left.

Mordecai dialed Margaret's number a couple more times before he decided to actually go to the coffee shop. He started leaving when Rigby appeared next to him, he ignored him and kept walking out but he followed him.

"What's wrong?" Rigby asked.

"I have no idea." he said

"How can you not know?"

"Can you just leave me alone for today?" Mordecai said impatiently

"Sure, as soon as you tell me what's wrong." Rigby insisted.

"You're wasting your time." he said after a long period of silence.

"Is it still about all this girl biz?"Rigby asked.

"Just leave." he said arriving at the coffee shop.

Rigby followed him in, not noticing where he was at first but quickly realizing he was here to talk to Margaret so he left.

Mordecai looked around for any sign of his girlfriend. Girlfriend, that's one thing Mordecai hadn't thought of in all this confusion. Had they even made it official? Finally spotting her he put a smile on and went to meet her. She saw him too and smiled softly, she hadn't seen him since the day she went to talk to him about that girl.

"Mordecai." she said smiling bigger now.

"Hey." he replied.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go somewhere today."

"Id love to, after work?"

"Work? Work! Yes of course."he said forgetting about the park.

"Okay? See you then." she said with a small smile.

Work, work, work, work. How could Mordecai forget? Why didn't Rigby tell him? Maybe he forgot too. 'Well time to head back to the park' he thought. It was late and Benson was sure to get mad, which he did. He had to do extra work but to him that really didn't matter, he was going to see Margaret afterwards anyways. 'Where could I take her?" he thought.'A movie? No.' ' I know I'll take her roller skating.' he thought. Before he knew it, he had finished his headed inside thinking of how the date might go, when his phone rang. He answered thinking it was Margaret, it wasnt, it was CJ.


End file.
